recurringfandomcom-20200213-history
Amathara
World Map Amathara, a word that means "unending" in the language of the Ancestors, is also the word given to a nine region planet that has seen its share of world-shaking strife, industry, and war in its fourteen hundred years. Amathara is lit by its two suns Teshaltar (a white dwarf) and Omnum-Veris (a red giant). It's other celestial body is Eterna, the moon. These three bodies are said to represent the Ancients, the three mythological beings that supposedly created all the other gods. The major bodies of water in Amathara are the Tarinvor Sea to the south, the Repsorian Sea to the east, and the Obsidian sea in the north. The grey region on the map above is the main region for the Recurring campaign, the Windswept Coast. Ethergaarde rests on the east coast just six miles inland, with Thornmoor to the south west and Amberhelm to the south. Mornfall and Maraport are to the north. Below are brief descriptions of major regions. Windswept Coast Strong gusts and the spatter of rain blowing undeterred over flat grasslands give this region its nickname. Characterized by temperate plains in the central and northern areas, hills to the east, and mountainous and forested regions to the south, the Windswept Coast is largely made up of fishing and hunting villages, but in recent times has emerged as one of the most populated and advanced regions. Adding to the moody atmosphere is the salty sea air, the shadowy days, the foggy nights. The Fallen Plains Around 500 AC the Fallen Plains were known as the "Golden Plains", world renowned for their eight shining kingdoms that dominated the known world. By the turn of the millenium, each one of them had fallen from war, disease, turmoil, and blight. What is left is a region of ruins and scattered survivors. Blacklands A cold northern reach where strongholds are constructed of ice, where giants roam the countryside, and tall, itinerant bands of humans and halflings forge an uneasy pact with the frozen wastes. Here, worth is measured in might and though life may be fleeting, it's certainly the stuff of mead-hall boasts and legends. Burning Sands A cursed region where an Ancestor was scorched into the very earth, the Burning Sands abruptly springs out of the tundra, a heated region of red sand, some of which is hit by continued lightning storms resulting in glassed-over landscapes that are surreal. These glassy expanses are said to be defended by monsters. Empires of Stone An arid, rocky federation of kingdoms sits in a country-wide valley of sorts, surrounded by mountains and thus insulated from the world. While the Empires of Stone may lag behind some regions in technological development, they have an intricately developed social caste where honor is the rule of the day. Razurnal Desert Hanging off Amathara like a scorpion’s tail, the Razurnal desert is a wasteland where the occasional oasis or desert city springs up and startles the foolhardy traveler who came here. Supposedly, a series of portals exist in the rolling dunes that were built in a time lost to history. Morsus Jungles Cross the peaks of Amran, the treacherous Blood Hills, or hazard the infernal forest of Apollyn, and you emerge in a tropical rainforest where life is teaming and gleaming water drops leak from the canopy onto the rich soil. Morsus has become highly desired for its wood, its rare pelts, and for trophy hunting. Talim Perhaps home to the oldest civilization, Talim is a warm, spice-rich region that is diverse and densely populated. While most of the country lives similarly as they did one hundred years prior, Talimport has become perhaps the most technologically advanced society in Amathara, leading in steam, clockwork, and math. Bethera For years, few knew of even the existence of Bethera save for the noble houses that colonized the Windswept Coast. Some claim this is an entire separate continent, with civilizations hitherto unseen. Others say its simply wilderness, threatened by disease and monstrous beings unchecked by man.